Our Story
by Mashiro Runa
Summary: Kehidupan Natsu, Miku, Kido, dan sahabat-sahabat mereka di sebuah kota terpencil, dengan berbagai liku kehidupan. Alternate Universe, OOC, dan sebagainya. Warning dan Disclaimer di dalam. mind to RnR? remember! nggak suka jangan baca! Crossover antara Vocaloid,Fairy Tail, dan Kagerou Project (Mekakucity Actors)


Runa: Halo semuaaa xD lama tak jumpaaa!

Natsu:weh! Kenapa fictmu diabaikan sih?! terus bikin crossover?!

Miku: *nods* betul! ayo katakan!

Runa: err... JAAA! *ngacir*

Semua: hoi!

Konoha: saya akan membacakan disclaimer dan warning...

Disclaimer

ALL THESE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO THEIR CREATOR!

Warning:

mengandung typo, gajeness, OOC akut, alur kecepetan, bahasa tak baku, de el el

Momo: selamat membaca!

* * *

Di sebuah kota terpencil, terdapat sebuah sekolah kecil yang kelasnya hanya ada 10 buah, termasuk gudang dan ruang praktikum. Namun sekolah itu dapat menampung sekitar 100 murid, walaupun gedung sekolahnya telah berdiri selama 300 tahun.

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYAAAA!" terdengar suara gadis berambut teal sambil membuka (tepatnya membanting) pintu kelasnya. Beberapa penghuni kelas itu langsung menyahuti salamnya itu. "Yo, Miku! Bagaimana pertandingannya hari ini? Ayo kita bertanding sekarang juga!" kata pemuda dengan warna rambut _pinkish _dan scraf kotak-kotak di lehernya. Gadis berambut teal itu, Miku Hatsune, langsung mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat berbentuk _leek_ dari tasnya sambil menyerigai. "Ayo! Kita lakukan di lapangan sekolah! Yang kalah harus CROSSDRESS! BERSIAPLAH! NATSU DRAGNEEL!" dan pemuda _pinkish _itu, Natsu Dragneel, langsung melesat lomba lari bersama Miku ke lapangan sekolah. Siswa yang lain pun ikutan.

Di pinggir lapangan, terdapat dua insan manusia berambut kuning dan berbeda gender dikerumuni para siswa lainnya, yaitu Rin Kagamine dan Len Kagamine. Walaupun marganya sama, namun mereka tidak sekeluarga. Aneh tapi nyata. "Ayo-ayo! Taruhan siapa yang menang! Duel antara Miku Hatsune dan Natsu Dragneel! Berikan apapun boleh!" kata Rin. Sementara Len menerima berbagai barang dan menyatat siapa yang ikut taruhan dan siapa yang mereka pilih.

Sementara itu, juri dari duel ini adalah Erza Scarlet, ketua kelas yang sangat galak, namun kalau ketemu dengan pujaan hatinya, Jellal Fernandes, sifatnya berubah 180 derajat. Mungkinkah dia mengindap tsundere akut? Entahlah, hanya Kami-Sama dan dirinya yang tahu. Sama seperti Kido Tsubomi yang 50% sama seperti Erza.

"Hoi! Aku ikut! Jangan lupain aku disini!" teriak pemuda bermata kuning sambil membawa tasnya dan telat datang. "Salahmu sendiri, BaKano!" teriak pemuda lainnya berambut biru dengan syal menempel di lehernya. Pemuda bermata kucing itu mulai kesal, dan berteriak ,"YOU JUGA BAKA, BAKAITO!" akhirnya, terjadilah pertarungan antara 2 manusia baka, yaitu Kano Shuuya vs Kaito Shion. Saat itu juga, pertarungan yang dinanti-nantikan (Miku vs Natsu) telah selesai dalam 30 detik, dan pemenangnya adalah…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SERI!

Dikarenakan kedua pertarung langsung tumbang setelah sama-sama menyerang dalam waktu yang sama, juri menyatakan bahwa hasil dari pertarungan adalah seri. Maka secara teknis, keduanya harus crossdress.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?! Bukannya di kelas bersiap untuk pelajaran, kalian malah main-main! Sekarang kembali ke kelas kalian!" teriak guru _homeroom _mereka, Kenjirou Tateyama.

"Ayo Rin, kita bawa kedua manusia ini." Kata Len sambil menggendong Natsu. Rin yang menyetujui pun menggendong Miku.

"Seto-kun! Hari ini makan bersama kita ya? Kau kan sudah janji!" kata seorang gadis berambut side-tail berwarna kuning pada seorang pemuda dengan sebuah jepit kuning di rambutnya, Seto Kousuke. Seto hanya mengabaikannya, seolah berkata ,"pergilah kau, dasar pengganggu."

Di sekolah ini, terdapat beberapa kategori pemuda terkenal. Misalnya 'Pemuda terkeren di sekolah', 'Pemuda paling berandal di sekolah', 'Pemuda paling pintar', dan sebagainya. Namun tampaknya pemuda yang tercantum dalam penghargaan tersebut tidak memedulikannya. Dalam hal ini, Seto mendapatkan penghargaan 'Pemuda paling berandal dan keren', sementara Natsu mendapat 'Pemuda paling childish di sekolah'.

Setelah semua duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, 2 gadis berbeda umur da penampilan masuk bersama Kenjirou-sensei. Gray Fullbuster, pemuda yang sering tiba-tiba telanjang dada bahkan ketika ia tidak sadar, langsung merinding setelah melihat salah satu gadis yang menjadi murid baru di ruangan mereka.

"Watashi wa Marry Kozakura desu! Yoroshiku kudasai!" ujar salah satu gadis dengan rambut _cream _keputihan dan mata merah sambil tersenyum.

"Juvia Lockser. Yoroshiku." Ujar gadis lainnya dengan rambut biru yang sedikit bergelombang.

"Nah, Lockser-san silahkan duduk di sebelahnya Fullbuster-san, sementara Kozakura-san di sebelah Kousuke-san." Ujar Kenjirou-sensei. Para gadis yang merupakan fans dari kedua pemuda itu hanya berteriak cemburu, sementara Marry menjadi agak gelisah sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

* * *

Lucy POV

* * *

Halo semua! Watashi wa Lucy Heartfilia desu! Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi sambil mengungkapkan apa yang sedang terjadi menurutku.

Setelah waktu istirahat, Marry-chan langsung keluar ruangan menuju perpustakaan. Sementara Gray, Natsu, Seto, Shintaro Kisaragi, Len, dan Kaito bersama-sama menuju atap, seperti biasa. Sementara Rin, aku, Miku, Momo Kisaragi (adiknya Shitaro), dan Juvia juga ke atap. Sudah biasa kami makan bersama-sama.

"Nee, Miku-san, kau tidak mengajak Kozakura-san?" Tanya Natsu sambil memakan hotdog dengan sambal tabasconya. Mereka memang akrab, namun sering bertengkar.

Miku pun menggeleng, "sebenarnya sepertinya mau, tapi setelah melihat Seto, dia langsung membatalkannya."

"Nee, Seto-san, ada apa antara kau dan Kozakura-san? Tampaknya kalian sudah saling kenal." Ujarku sambil memakan bentoku.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Buat apa aku memedulikan gadis cengeng sepertinya." Kata Seto dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Hush! Len juga cengeng tau! Masa kau tidak memedulikannya?!" Kata Rin sambil membela. Len yang merasa dilecehkan pun langsung berdiri dan berteriak, "RIN! BISA LIHAT GENDER TIDAAAAAAK?! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI TULEN! BUKAN GADIS!"

"KAU SUKA NONTON PR*TT* C*R*! ITUKAH YANG DITONTON SEORANG LELAKI TULEN?!" balas Rin.

"MEMANGNYA APA SALAHNYA NONTON ITU?! KAU SENDIRI NONTON N*R*T*! *LTR*M*N!"

"DASAR KAU SHOTA PISANG!"

"AKU KAGAK SHOTA! JERUK PURUT!"

"HIATTTTT!" akhirnya, Rin dan Len kembali bertengkar seperti biasa. Selalu deh, tidak mungkin mereka tidak bertengkar selama sehari saja, kecuali kalau libur. Tapi menurut kakak perempuan Len, Lenka-nee, saat libur pun mereka bertengkar lewat telepon atau video chatting.

"Kalian kenapa tidak pacaran saja sih? Kan kalau kalian pacaran jadi seru." Kata Shitaro dengan polosnya sambil memakan rotinya. Rin serta Len yang merasa disebut langsung menerjang Shintaro.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" coba tebak siapa yang teriak. Aku langsung menahan ketawaku. Shintaro Kisaragi, yang mengaku bahwa dirinya lelaki tulen, berteriak bagaikan perempuan yang diculik. Semua langsung tertawa.

_**KRIIIIIIING~ Waktu istirahat selesai! Semua kembali ke kelas!**_

Yah, kenapa harus sekarang sih bel? Aku kan masih mau melihat Shintaro di tindas oleh Rin dan Len. Menyebalkan.

"Gray-san, mau minuman buatan Juvia tidak?" kata Juvia ketika kami kembali ke kelas. Gray hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil botol yang berisi minuman buatan Juvia, lalu meminumnya. Dugaanku Gray akan muntah berdarah di pojok koridor, tapi….

"Juvia! Minuman ini enak sekali! Besok-besok belikan aku lagi ya!" kata Gray. Natsu yang penasaran rasa minuman itu pun mencobanya, dan reaksinya sama seperti dugaanku, Natsu muntah berdarah di pojok koridor.

"HOI! ICE BRAIN! Indra perasamu udah rusak ya?! Coba tes lagi!" kata Natsu sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Diamlah! Flamehead! Rasanya enak tahu!"

Ya…. Kurasa kehidupan sekolah ini memang seru kalau mereka semua tiap hari seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Marry-chan lewat sambil membawa beberapa buku, dan tidak sengaja menabrak Seto. Kok perasaan cuman aku ya yang belum dapat pair? Gray dengan Juvia sudah pasti, Marry dan Seto sepertinya akan cocok, lalu tadi aku melihat Kano menembak Kido, lalu Rin dan Len itu tergolong _suki kirai,_ dan sebagainya.

"M-maafkan aku! A-aku tidak sengaja!" Marry-chan mulai mengambil bukunya yang tadi terjatuh, dan tadi wajahnya imut sekali ketika meminta maaf! Astaga… aku jadi ingin punya adik sepertinya…. Seto hanya diam dan membantunya mengambilkan buku-buku itu. Natsu yang melihat kejadian itu, kurasa akan terjadi perang antara Natsu, Gray, dan Seto deh, melihat Natsu sudah membisikan sesuatu ke Gray dengan wajah usilnya.

"A-arigatou, K-kousuke-san!" kata Marry sambil menunduk lalu bergegas pergi ke kelas. Seto hanya melihatnya dengan senyuman tipis, tapi tidak bertahan lama. "Hoi! Seto! Cintamu bersemi tuh! Kapan PJnya?" kata Gray dengan nada mengejek.

"Mikirin ajah pacarmu. Justru aku yang seharusnya minta PJ Gray x Juvia." Kata Seto dengan nada kau-mau-cari-ribut-sama-aku?!

"Kalian ini! Sekarang pelajaran saya! Cepat duduk di kursi kalian!" kata Shion-sensei, guru IPA kami. Dia sangat baik, tapi juga tegas.

"Ha'i sensei!"

* * *

Skip Time, Normal POV

* * *

Setelah pelajaran selesai, semua murid berhamburan ke luar ruangan untuk pulang. Marry dan Levy McGarden, pulang agak telat karena menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Mereka langsung akrab karena hobi mereka yang sama dengan buku.

"Ah, Levy-chan, aku pulang dulu ya. Terima kasih bukunya."

"Ayo kita jalan bersama saja. Kan rumah kita searah." Kata Levy sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. Marry hanya mengangguk setuju.

Di kota ini, setidaknya beberapa penduduknya tinggal menumpang dengan orang lain, Levy misalnya. Ia menumpang di rumah kedua sepupunya, Jet dan Droy. Entah bagaimana, Levy bisa seperti dianggap dewa oleh mereka berdua.

"Jaa, sampai bertemu besok, Marry-chan!" ucap Levy sambil melambaikan tangan pada Marry yang sudah di depan rumahnya. Marry hanya membalas lambaian tangan itu lalu masuk ke dalam rumah barunya.

"Tadaima…." Ucapnya sambil melepas sepatu. Dihadapannya telah ada pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan jepitan kuning, dan memakai jumpsuit hijau, Seto Kousuke.

"Okaeri~ Marry-chan!"

* * *

Runa: *babak belur gara-gara dihajar para aktor* bagaimana? bagus?

semua: *speechless*

Seto: kenapa aku OOC banget ya?

Gray: kenapa aku di pair dengan Juvia?

Runa: bukannya kamu memang suka Juvia?

Gray: NOOOO!

Rin: Tsundere dasar

Gray: KAU JUGA TSUNDERE, TSUNDERIN!

Rin: AKU KAGAK TSUNDERE!

Runa: alhasil, terjadilah perang dunia ke-30xxxx!

Konoha : tolong reviewnya...


End file.
